Lui, Sirius Black
by Lavande B.P
Summary: OS, on a toujours vu sirius black des yeux de James, Remus Lily ou de luimême mais là...10 points qui décrivent sirius black : et tout cela à travers les yeux d'une fille bien particulière...et comment l'auteur peut être super méchante


Me revoila...pour une OS cette fois, eh oui un soir grace à un coup de télèphone j'ai eu l'idée de cette OS ainsi on découvre Sirius Black à travers des yeux différents lol

Résumé : Sirius Black en dix points, vu par une fille...vous découvrirez tout sur lui enfin le principal ainsi qu'un autre point de vue qui peut mettre tout par terre XD

dites moi ce que vous en pensez mais bon moi j'ai bien ri en l'écrivant...j'espère que ca sera pareil pour vous en la lisant

_Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Sirius Black ! Ces cheveux noirs de jais reflétant le soleil à merveille, courts et longs à la fois qui lui donne un style tout particulier. Il y passe une main à chaque fois qu'il croise une fille: c'est à dire souvent, et c'est devenu un réflexe vous pouvez me croire ! Un regard gris, aimant la vie, charmeur, séducteur, ravageur. Une bouche fine qui laisse découvrir une dentition impeccable pour un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quelle fille comme n'importe quelle mouche. Un teint pâle pour faire ressortir tout ça. C'est un filtre d'amour à lui tout seul. Rien que sa tête nous fait perdre la notre. Parlons ensuite du corps. Un dieu vivant sculpté par Phidias. Des épaules carrées qui laisse deviner qu'il est musclé. Des abdominaux dessinés qu'il a fait découvrir à Poudlard lors d'un strip-tease sur la table des Gryffondors pour avoir gagné un match. Tout comme ses fesses qui étaient recouvertes d'un superbe caleçon rouge. Je maudirai sa femme de la chance qu'elle aura. Ce gars est une bombe sexuelle vivante. En plus son prénom: Sirius, une étoile, comme quoi il était destiné à briller de mille feux. Faisons un bilan de la personne qu'est Sirius Black si vous voulez bien :_

_1° Ce gars est le plus beau et sexy qu'on est jamais vus. (Je me répète peut-être mais c'est le point le plus important.) Un corps parfait et un look trop cool (entre autres). Une fille sainte d'esprit ne peut le trouver ordinaire sauf si elle est folle ou homosexuelle. Et même si on est homosexuels on ne peut pas dire qu'il est repoussant, même les gars ne peuvent pas. C'est impossible !!!!! Aucune fille ne peut rester normal face à ce type._

_2° C'est une bombe sexuelle. Il a la réputation de ne pas être un mauvais coup. Loin de là. Toutes ses ex qui ont put « l'étudier » de plus près on dit qu'il était un coup totalement fabuleux au lit. Chaque fille pourra dire qu'elles rêvent de faire leur première fois avec…et pas que la première fois. Les gars rêvent tout simplement de lui ressembler ou de l'égaler._

_3° Ce gars est populaire. Au plus grand malheur de la communauté sorcière pleine d'hormones. Tout ce qu'il fait avec ses meilleurs amis est applaudi par les 3/5 de Poudlard : Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles contre Serpentards et professeurs qui ne l'apprécient pas vraiment. En tout cas c'est la coqueluche, la mascotte, l'animateur et la star de Poudlard. Je m'explique : coqueluche parce que tout ce qu'il fait est considéré comme cool et drôle, et que c'est LE model à suivre; mascotte parce qu'il représente les Gryffondors et leur équipe à merveille, l'animateur puisqu'il est commentateur des matchs de quidditch de plus il parvient à mettre l'ambiance là où il va. Par conséquent c'est LA super star de Poudlard. Les filles le veulent comme petit ami et les mecs comme meilleur ami._

_4° Il fait parti des Maraudeurs. J'aurai pu mettre cela dans mon 3° mais bon…Qui sont les Maraudeurs ? Les Maraudeurs sont un groupe de trois garçons, Remus Lupin, James Potter et lui, Sirius Black (Il y a aussi Peter Pettigrow mais il est mis dans le tas des fans et ami proche). C'est un groupe aussi soudé que « les crêpes le sont avec le sirop d'érable » ou que « le vif et le quidditch » ou encore que « les filles et le maquillage » pour reprendre les mots de Sirius. Il partage tout…enfin presque…les filles ça non ! Une fille a très peu de chance de sortir avec Sirius si elle sort avec un autre Maraudeur. Que sont les Maraudeurs à par trois dieux ? Voyons voir…une usine à blague qui en font 3 minimums par semaine aux Serpentards (raison pour laquelle ils n'apprécient pas Sirius d'ailleurs.) On associe souvent les Maraudeurs aux retenues. Il les collectionne tout en n'étant pas démasqué tout le temps, faute de preuves._

_5° Il est inventif. D'où pensez-vous qu'émerge les blagues des Maraudeurs ? Ce n'est pas Remus Lupin qui va les mettre au point : trop sérieux, ni James Potter : trop hypnotisé par une rouquine : Lily Evans il me semble. Bref, c'est lui l'inventeur de ces blagues, quelques exemples peut-être : le déguisement de clowns des Serpentards, l'eau changée en eau de mer, les haricots en serpents, les filtres d'amour versés dans la potion des Serpentards, les pétards dans les chaudrons de potion faisant tout exploser, les cachots inondés, donner aux Serpentards des langues de serpents, la brosse, le shampoing et le sèche-cheveux qui poursuivaient Rogue dans tout Poudlard, Roméo et Juliette interprété par tous les Serpentards, les diverses transformations animales, humaines. J'en passe, il me faudrait des pages et des pages de parchemins pour tout écrire, mais à chaque fois c'est mémorable. De plus, à par les blagues, il trouve sans problème un surnom sympa, affecteux à chaque personne qu'il croise ou côtoie: Jamesie, Cornedrue, Quedever, Lunard, Mumus, Lys…_

_6° Il est intelligent. C'est vrai qu'on peut se dire que comme il est populaire, drôle, inventif, beau, sexy et Maraudeur, il est forcément bête comme ses pieds et un crétin fini mais non ! Il ne travaille que le strict minimum et parvient à arriver dans les meilleurs élèves. Ce qui peut être énervant, je l'admets, moi qui suis dans le même cours que lui en botanique je le vois parler avec ses amis pendant tout le cours, le professeur a beau essayé de lui poser des questions à lui ou ses amis, il parvient toujours à s'en sortir._

_7° Il est fidèle. Il ferait tout pour un ami, et je dis bien tout. Un jour lui, James Potter et Remus Lupin ont fait un pacte de sang devant tout Poudlard se jurant fidélité jusqu'à la mort, bien entendu Pomfresh leur hurla dessus de ne pas faire ça que ce n'était pas hygiénique comme toute infirmière digne de ce nom. Il est fidèle aussi avec ses petites amies._

_8° Comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte il est courageux. Il sauverait la veuve et l'orphelin juste parce que c'est sa nature et qu'il est généreux. Pour moi c'est le chevalier servant par excellence. Je m'imagine durant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal être la belle princesse, prisonnière de son donjon et d'un horrible dragon, comme dans les contes moldus. Il viendrait sur son beau cheval blanc pour me sauver des griffes du terrible dragon. Ensuite il m'embrasse tendrement et il m'emmène loin, où nous vivons heureux et où nous avons beaucoup d'enfants. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule fille à imaginer cela._

_9° Il est modeste, il ne se vante pas d'avoir fait ceci ou cela, ni de son physique. Bref plus humble tu meurs. C'est vrai quoi ! Il pourrait se vanter de ses conquêtes plus jolies les unes que les autres, de ses notes, de ses amis, de tout ce qu'il entreprend et qu'il réussi brillamment. Mais non il reste simple._

_10° Il est sympa avec tout le monde, et c'est sûrement une raison pour lesquelles il est si populaire. Il discute énormément avec les autres aussi bien filles que garçons. Et c'est ça qui fait tout son charme, ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait parti des Maraudeurs qu'il est fermé aux autres, je crois même qu'il n'en ai que plus ouvert._

_Je continuerai bien cette liste si je le pouvais mais bon cela ne sert à rien puisque je préfère y penser que de l'écrire. Le principal à retenir c'est : SIRIUS BLACK EST PARFAIT. Je l'ai dans la peau, il ne me fera jamais changer d'avis sur lui c'est clair ! Je suis si fière de lui. Je crois même que si je n'étais pas si timide je ferai en sorte de créer un fan club : « Fan club de Sirius ! » Ah oui ! J'oubliais presque le plus important. Comme toutes filles qui se respectent, je fantasme sur lui. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivée avant mais bon comment puis-je empêcher mon imagination de dériver. Évidemment plusieurs fois si ce n'est pas minimum une fois par jour, je nous imagine faire l'amour, qu'il m'embrasse passionnément et que ce soit à la fois sensuel, sauvage et passionné. J'ai un peu honte d'imaginer cela. Mais je crois que je pourrai en gémir rien que de l'imaginer mais je suis en cours et je ne préfère pas me faire remarquer, tout comme quand je suis dans mon dortoir, les filles avec qui je suis pourraient m'entendre. Pour elles, Sirius Black est un dieu…comme si vous ne l'aviez pas compris. En tout cas, elles, au contraire de moi, osent flirter sans vergogne et sans honte. Il ne semble pas trop gêné par cela. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si j'étais moi aussi la star de Poudlard mais sûrement pas comme je le fais maintenant. En tout cas il ne me décevra jamais, je le sais et je ne changerai jamais d'avis sur lui, j'en suis sûre. Je suis folle; folle de lui._

Elle finit d'écrire ce parchemin jusqu'à la fin du cours et partit tranquille, les yeux dans les nuages, le cœur léger. Comme d'habitude, elle jeta le parchemin écrit dans la cheminée pour ne pas que les autres découvrent ses secrets et cela lui permettait de se confier sans que personne ne soit au courant. C'était son meilleur ami mais aussi son confident le plus sûr. Elle croisa l'objet de ses pensées qui lui sourit. Son cœur chavira et elle rougit malgré les lunettes qu'elle portait.

« Salut ! Lui fit-il.

- Salut. Murmura-t-elle.

- Dis moi tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque, la binoclarde ? Questionna Sirius.

- Non j'ai tout fait.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Jennifer ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas insensible à mon charme et j'aimerai bien qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble…pour faire plus ample connaissance. Dit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

- Je lui dirai si je la croise.

- Au fait t'as pas vu Remus et James ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes des Maraudeurs et les Maraudeurs restent toujours ensemble quoi qu'il arrive.

- Sirius. Appela Lily Evans. Où est Remus ?

- Lily ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Fais un effort Sirius. Menaça la préfète.

- Euh…j'en sais rien. Dit-il avec réticence. »

Il essaya un sourire charmeur qui échoua en beauté.

« Ca ne sert à rien Sirius. Tes sourires ne me font rien.

- Arrête je suis sûre que tu as au moins rêvé une fois qu'on soit à deux.

- Bah voyons. Tu manques d'imagination mon pauvre ou d'intelligence. James m'a dit que vous aviez prévu quelque chose…qui n'aboutira pas, n'est-ce pas.

- Non non. Bon je crois que je vais te laisser. Euh salut…. »

Lily Evans lui adressa un sourire et partit. Elle soupira en le voyant partir. Un jour exceptionnel. Il lui avait parlé.

Vous voulez mon point de vue ? Celui de l'auteur bien entendu. Lily Evans a mis tout parterre et cela en quelques secondes. Cette fille est géniale: elle reste simple, je l'admire…Enfin ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous intéresse. Donc si on reprend:

1° Sirius Black est peut-être séduisant et il a peut-être un certains charme mais toutes les filles ne sont pas à ses pieds, tout comme on peut lui parler sans forcément glousser et devenir aussi rouge que ses caleçons (qui j'espère sont propres).

2° Toutes les filles ne rêvent pas de coucher avec lui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est lui que forcément une fille le veut pour le restant de sa vie. Sinon ce serait de la bêtise profonde ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est un peu séduisant qu'on soit obligées de vouloir coucher avec lui.

3° Il est peut-être populaire mais il le doit surtout au groupe des Maraudeurs et à rien d'autres. Le groupe est populaire grâce à tous les membres et pas seulement à Sirius.

4° Il fait parti des Maraudeurs : c'est vrai, je l'admets. C'est peut-être bien l'un des seuls points positifs qu'il a…après tout, le groupe des Maraudeurs est avant tout un groupe d'amis soudé. Mais bon rien ne peux prouver que les filles ne sortent qu'avec un Maraudeur. Après tout, ils ne sont pas moches.

5° Il est inventif, c'est probable, cependant les surnoms qu'il trouve sont aussi faciles à trouver que pour un enfant de 8 ans, surtout pour Remus : Mumus, James : Jamesie, une fille avec des lunettes : La binoclarde, ou Lily : Lys. Ensuite les surnoms ne sont pas tous affectueux : La binoclarde n'est pas du tout un surnom amical à moins que ce soit l'amour vache, tout comme Snivillus.

6° Il est peut-être intelligent en cours mais cela reste limité puisqu'il n'est pas reconnu comme un géni. De plus s'il était si intelligent, il n'aurait pas draguer (bien que ce soit pour rire) Lily Evans en sachant que James, son meilleur ami est raide dingue d'elle.

7° Sa fidélité est aussi longue avec ses petites amies que la nourriture sous son nez ! Bien que celle avec Remus et James soit irréprochable et qu'elle peut forcer l'admiration, il ne reste jamais plus de deux semaines avec une fille.

8° Le magnifique chevalier servant qu'on imagine qu'il est, à peur de Lily Evans simple préfète de Poudlard alors l'imaginer devant un horrible dragon pour sauver sa princesse relève simplement de l'imaginaire. Ou alors cela tourne au comique et il part en courant.

9° S'il est modeste moi je suis la sorcière la plus puissante du monde et je suis immortelle. Après tout devant les yeux de cette fille il a dit lui-même qu'il avait du charme et l'a séduit.

10° Il n'est pas fermé aux autres ! En tout cas il reste les ¾ du temps avec les maraudeurs. Il est sympa ? Ah oui ! La Binoclarde c'est super sympa.

Pour ma part, je peux dire qu'en conclusion : Sirius Black est un crétin, un abruti fini…Et les filles sont folles, au point de l'imaginer comme un chevalier servant…les filles comme Sybille Trelawney.

**Fin**


End file.
